


Companionship

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [33]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Day Four - Time Shift, F/M, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Time travel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship

"What is this," Bonnie asked when Kol proudly leaned against an old police telephone box. "A trip to 1960?"

"Nice, vintage," Caroline complimented. "Is this really a time machine?"

"A TARDIS, if you will," Kol corrected. "It stands for time and relative dimension in space, meaning we can travel and time travel in it."

Bonnie snapped her fingers in realization. "It's like that TV show," she said. "Do you really think we're that impressed by a British accent that we'll buy you're a time traveling alien?"

"Technically," Kol pointed out, "I'm a vampire. I nicked this beauty from a Time Lord, true, but it's mine now. Go on. Open it up if you don't believe me."

Despite Bonnie's skepticism, Caroline happily reached for the door. "Wow," she gasped. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"Care, how much gin did y-"

Bonnie's accusation is cut short as she rounds the TARDIS door, only to find Caroline spinning in a space that physically should not fit inside a telephone box. "What," she asked breathlessly.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, darling," Kol whispered in her ear. "Where should we go first?"

"KOL!"

He groaned as an irate blonde stalked right into the phone booth, wielding her stilettos like weapons against the ground. "Kol Mikaelson, you have got to stop gallivanting around all time and space," she demanded. "Nik killed my boyfriend."

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the intruder. "Do you mind, sister," he asked, seething. "I have company, and you just implied our brother is a murderer. Manners, Rebekah."

"Oh," Bonnie spoke up, still wandering the TARDIS with Caroline. "I got over the 'vampires kill people' thing a while ago."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed into slits. "Witch?"

"And vampire," Caroline chimed in from deep within the halls. "Holy closets, Batman!"

As Bonnie shot after Caroline's amazed voice, Rebekah crossed her arms in annoyance. "Really, Kol," she sneered. "Picking up strays?"

"Not this again," he groaned, slyly sending a text behind his back.

"Yes, this again," Rebekah continued until a whoosh indicated another arrival. She scowled as Klaus appeared next to her. "I'm not talking to you."

"Now, Bekah," he sighed. "You know I only do these th-"

"A girl could get used to this," Caroline interrupted, striding into the main room wearing a medieval dress in a rich orange. She gave a twirl, much to Kol's amusement. Rebekah scoffed, but Klaus was frozen in shock.

"Caroline," he whispered.

Kol and Rebekah had never heard his brother so earnest, and their heads whipped to the blonde girl they had only just met. Except she wasn't surprised to see an old acquaintance.

She looked confused.

"Have we met?"

The family never gave Kol credit for his quick craftiness, but he had barely thought it out before he took action. Catching his siblings off guard, he shoved them out the door and locked down the TARDIS.

"What are you doing," Caroline asked, incredulous.

"My brother knows you, but you don't know him," Kol explained, starting fiddle with all the knobs and buttons on the machinery. "I'd bet my favorite baseball bat you're destined to join me on a trip. And I think I know just where to go."

With no warning, the TARDIS was alight with sound and activity. Bonnie came out to see what was happening, but Caroline just held her close and kept an iron grip on the equipment. The world was soon still again, but Caroline was reluctant to open her eyes. What if it was all a trick? A massive joke, meant to trap a young witch and a baby vampire in the most ridiculous trap.

She could hear Kol move through the room, though, and he must have opened the door. The cleanest air she had ever breathed flowed inside, and all of Caroline's senses felt alive.

"There's magic here," Bonnie whispered from beside her. "I'm practically buzzing with it."

"This is Stonehenge," Kol announced, flashing back into the closet only to return with a beautiful green dress for Bonnie. "Put this on, and you can meet some witches from the 14th century."

Walking around the ancient mystery, Kol explained how witches had chosen to congregate here every so often. The magic was palpable, and Bonnie only felt more connected once witches began to arrive. Kol kept Caroline near him, the presence of vampires often threatening to practicing witches.

He was lucky to be the friendliest of the Original vampires, but the witches were right to be wary. Kol may not have made it to this particular gathering the first time around, but he knew who would show up eventually.

"Brother," the familiar voice said. Turning, Kol smirked at his big brother.

"Hello, Nik," he greeted. "This is Caroline."

Realizing what must have made Kol laugh, Caroline stomped on his foot. Rather than chastising him, however, the action merely amused Klaus. "You are fiery," he complimented. "Where did you get her brother?"

His eyes darkened and fangs bulged from behind his closed lips, flashing forward to bite her neck. Not willing to play helpless victim, Caroline just bit back. The awkward angle was difficult to manage, but she was able to get a chunk of his carotid.

Rather than attacks, Klaus allowed the blood sharing for a moment - something he never did. Her blood was so enticing, like nothing he'd ever tasted. Only the sudden aneurysm bursting painfully in his head shocked him away from Caroline.

"Stay away from her," a pretty witch yelled, holding her hand up mercilessly.

Seeing Klaus fight through the pain, Kol went to hold him back. When he was soundly backhanded out of the way, it was only Caroline's interference that protected her friend. "Don't you dare," she hissed, baring her still bloody fangs.

Klaus cocked his head at the strange image, barely acknowledge the lust he felt at the magnificent blonde ready to kill. "Caroline, was it?"

The other witches gathering suddenly began to chant, and Klaus gritted his teeth. He had only come all this way to find a witch with information to break his curse, but surely none would fall to him after witnessing him nearly attack a fellow practician. His irritation only grew when Kol quickly flashed the girls away.

Squinting, he tried to find them in the distance, but all he was the oddest flashing light.

* * *

 

"That was," Bonnie struggled for words.

Caroline just paced. Anxiety rolled off her in waves, but she didn't try to talk herself through it like she usually did.

Bonnie worried that whatever the hell just happened might have broken her friend. "Are you okay, Care?"

"He knew who I was," she finally muttered, though more to herself than to Bonnie. Kol just watched in interest. "Centuries later, and he knew who I was."

The door wrenched open, Kol clucking at the damage to the door when he saw the culprit. "Nik," he groaned. "You have to fix that."

Ignoring his brother completely, Klaus strode directly toward Caroline. He took her waist in one hand, using the other pull her head toward his for the most searing kiss she had ever experienced.

It was even better than bloodsharing with him.

Only Bonnie's less-than-delicate cough had Caroline breaking away, but she couldn't take her eyes from Klaus. "What was that," she asked breathlessly, clutching his arms.

"A long time coming," he answered gruffly before leaning in again.

Bonnie watched in horror, but Kol just looked gleeful. "So darling," he said to Bonnie. "Where should we go next?"


End file.
